


Radio Roswell: Sex And Candy

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 90's Music, F/M, Fanmix, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for weary hearts well-acquainted, familiar yet reluctant, tipping over the edge into something new. For years of late nights, bar fights, the barters and bets, all building to this; waiting to find a love that’s still there in the morning light. A Maria x Michael mixtape.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Radio Roswell: Sex And Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justwantobehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwantobehere/gifts), [soldierwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierwitch/gifts).



_**“** You got to stop showing up for me like this, Guerin."  
**“** Uh, I can go get Liz if you want me to leave. **”**  
**“** That's the problem. I never do. **”**_

__

one. **That Don't Impress Me Much, HAIM**

two. **Earned It, Bootstraps**  
  
three. **Movement, Hozier**  
  
four. **Sex And Candy, Unions**  
  
five. **Gold, Chet Faker**  
  
six. **One For The Road, Arctic Monkeys**  
  
seven. **Drunk In Love, Keywest**  
  
eight. **2 Wicky, Hooverphonic**

nine. **Wicked Game, Gemma Hayes**  
  
ten. **Love Lies, Walk Off the Earth**

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3wghp7pdjqQJUH5Exvl7Ry)_


End file.
